Muyak (2016)
}} Muyak is a supporting character from the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is played by Klea Pineda. Profile Muyak is a pixie serving as a dama in Lireo who suddenly disappeared in Encantadia to follow Pirena who took the infant Lira. She watched over the Sang'gre, she told her what she needed to know, and trained her as she grew up. She also helped Danaya find Lira so that she could help her return to her true homeworld. After Lireo was liberated, she left to participate in the Banyuhay but fifteen years have passed and her wings haven't morphed yet. She then finds out the reason when the Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Hangin landed on her shoulder. She is the last chosen one to have been found. Personality Muyak is very polite and respectful towards the authority obeying whatever their command is or what rule they've set. However, there can be times when she can also lie to the authority as seen when she covered up for Mira when Imaw asked if there is anyone who used their powers during their first test. She is also shown to be quite intelligent, even in her first time at the world of mortals, she already warned Lira (Mila) that no one should know or see her presence. It is also apparent that Muyak is courageous and ready to fight especially if its for the better good or if the situation calls for it. She has shown little signs of fear when they are about to join the final war. As a friend, she is loving, caring and honest. Muyak always got her friends' back, even telling Rehav Manik to let go of Ariana as it is her will and such things are respected in Lireo. Also, she was able to patiently teach Lira (Mila at that time) all that there is to know about her heritage when they both got stuck at the Mortal World. Appearance and Outfits *Muyak wears the standard yellow-brown Lambana uniform and carries a pouch containing pixie dust. She is about the size of a dragonfly and has beige wings. *After being chosen as a Tagapangalaga, Cassiopea altered Muyak to the size of a normal Encantada albeit she is much taller than all the female Tagapangalagas. Her wings disappeared though. *She wore a beige sleeveless gown with a cerulean blue center decorated with beads. *Her Training uniform consists of a jumpsuit colored in two different shades of blue with a gold chest plate, a gold head gear with three blue dots as the design and training boots. Story Muyak is the dama of Alena. Muyak is often following Alena around the castle. She is present when Danaya and Alena gave blessings to Lira. When she was about to bid farewell to all the Sang'gres in the castle, as she was supposed to undergo Banyuhay, she sees Pirena with the baby Lira venturing into the forest. When the sword failed to touch the baby she remembers Danaya's blessing and realizes that baby is Lira. She followed Pirena to the world of mortals and watched over Lira until she grew older. She witnessed Lira use her power to vanish and finally tells her about her heritage as a Sang'gre. Muyak would always watch over Lira until her adolescent age. She also trains Lira how to use a sword through sticks. After she found Danaya in the world of Mortals, she helped the Sang'gre to locate the real Lira. After being seperated to Danaya and Lira, she was able to go back to Encantadia when she sought the help of Enuo, Danaya's father. And secretly barged her way in together with Hitano and Lira's adoptive Uncle, Berto. Gallery Promotional Materials EncaBirthdayGreetingsMuyak.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Klea Pineda. Archive of Infobox Portraits Photos formerly used as Muyak's infobox portrait. Muyak2016.png MuyakKeeper.png Concept Art for Outfits Trainee-Muyak-Concept.jpg Newkeepers.png|In a concept art collage with the other keepers. Outfits Gallery Muyak2016.jpg|Official Portrait. Muyak16.png|Muyak's former infobox portrait. Muyak20162.png|Muyak Episode Hashtag Cards Muyakhakbangeptitlecard.jpg|Muyak appears in the Ep 170 Hashtag Title Card Muyak Hakbang image.jpg Category:Encantadia 2016 New Keepers Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwata Category:Residents of Devas